fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Life's too short to even care at all...
right|300px Ich möchte aus dieser FF eine Art One Shot Reihe machen, für die ihr Paare und wenn ihr möchtet auch Situationen vorschlagen könnt, die ich dann schreibe. Das Motto dieser Reihe sollen Wahrheiten sein, die die einzelnen Personen unangenehm finden und denen sie sich stellen müssen. Also, macht mir bitte ganz viele Vorschläge ;) Und ich erwähne die Requester ab jetzt nicht mehr namentlich, weil ihr einfach nur teilweise die ersten wart und ich will niemandem "sein" Pairing wegnehmen ;) Finchel Wemma Quill Niff Kurtbastian "Kurt, was ist los?", fragte Sebastian mich besorgt. Ich konnte nicht anworten, so sehr musste ich weinen. "Kurt? Ich komme jetzt vorbei, ich denke, du brauchst jetzt jemanden zum Reden. Ich bin in 10 Minuten da." Dann hörte ich ein Klicken in der Leitung, legte mein Handy zur Seite und rollte mich wieder unter meiner Decke zusammen, wo ich weiter weinte, bis ich Sebastians Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Ich war froh, dass ich ihn hatte. Wir waren in letzter Zeit gute, wenn nicht sogar beste Freunde geworden. Und genau das brachte ich jetzt. Einen Freund, der für mich da war. Flashback------------------- Kurt lief nervös auf und ab. Blaine hatte ihn vor 10 Minuten angerufen und ihn um ein Gespräch gebeten. War er nicht mehr glücklich? Würde er sich trennen wollen? Kurt hatte sich sowieso schon immer gefragt, warum Blaine mit ihm zusammen sein wollte...Die Türklingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er zuckte zusammen, stand dann auf und ging zur Tür. Vor der Tür blieb er einen kurzen Moment stehen, um durchzuatmen. Dann öffnete er die Tür. Vor ihm stand Blaine mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zeigte, dass er sich äußerst unwohl fühlte. Kurt war sich nicht sicher, wie er Blaine begrüßen sollte, denn wenn er mit ihm Schluss machen wollte... Blaine lächelte ihn unsicher an. Kurt lächelte schwach zurück. Er wollte Schluss machen. Ganz sicher.„Kurt, ich muss dir was sagen... Können wir in dein Zimmer gehen?” Blaine fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, aber sich nach fast 2 Jahren Beziehung zu trennen, war ja auch schwierig... Kurt nickte nur, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute und fürchtete, weinen zu müssen, wenn er den Mund aufmachte. Er forderte Blaine mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihm zu folgen und ging dann langsam die Treppe hoch. In seinem Zimmer angekommen setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, während Blaine sich auf seinem Bett niederließ. Er holte tief Luft und begann dann, zu sprechen. „Kurt... Ich war ja am Samstag auf der Party von Wes... Und... Ich... Ich hab mit Jeremiah geschlafen.”Kurt sah ihn irritiert an und fing dann an zu lachen. Gleich würde Blaine ihm sagen, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war. „Blaine, über sowas macht meine Witze.”Blaine sah ihn nur ernst an und langsam wurde Kurt klar, dass es kein Scherz gewesen war. Geschockt sah er Blaine an. Sie waren seit 2 Jahren zusammen und er warf das alles weg - für einen One Night Stand?!Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er vielleicht irgendwie reagieren, etwas sagen sollte.Er machte den Mund auf, doch er konnte es nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen könnte. Er hatte Blaine nichts mehr zu sagen.Deshalb zeigte er einfach nur auf die Tür. Blaine sah ihn an, als wollte er etwas sagen, schien es sich jedoch anders überlegt zu haben und wandte sich nur ab und ging. ---- Flashback Ende------------------- Sebastian sah ihn fassungslos an.„Das hat er wirklich getan? Blaine? Der ausgerastet ist, als du mit Chandler GESCHRIEBEN hast?! Ich fass es nicht. So ein Arsch!”Kurt nickte nur schwach, zu mehr war er im Moment nicht fähig. „Kurt, tust du mir einen Gefallen?”Kurt sah Sebastian etwas irritiert an und nickte dann wieder.„Bitte denk jetzt nicht, dass er das getan hat, weil du nicht gut genug für ihn bist, okay? Gut, genau genommen bist du es auch nicht-” Kurt wurde blass„-denn du bist viel besser als er, Kurt! Er ist derjenige, der dich nicht verdient hat, nicht andersrum!”Kurt lächelte Sebastian dankbar an, doch er war offensichtlich noch nicht fertig.„Du bist der freundlichste, zuvorkommendste, bestaussehendste und tollste Mensch, der mir jemals begegnet ist. Und du darfst dich von Blaine nicht zerstören lassen, hast du verstanden? Bitte bleib immer dieser Mensch, den ich die Ehre habe, kennen zu dürfen, den ich-”Er brach ab. Kurt sah ihn etwas irritiert an.Sebastian kam näher und bevor Kurt wusste, wie ihm geschah, legte Sebastian die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn.Er erstarrte.Sebastian? Der sich immer an Blaine rangemacht hatte, ihn beleidigt und ignoriert hatte?Und doch fühlte es sich gut an. Und irgendwie... Richtig... Ganz anders als es mit Blaine gewesen war... BLAINE! Er war vor 3 Stunden verlassen worden und hing jetzt an den Lippen des Menschen, der versucht hatte, ihm seinen jetzt Ex-Freund auszuspannen?Er löste sich von Sebastian. „Sebastian, was-was wird das? Ich dachte-”, fing Kurt unsicher an, doch Sebastian unterbrach ihn. „Kurt, ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst, aber... Hör mir bitte einfach zu.”Kurt nickte. „Mein erster Freund war ein Riesenarsch. Er hat mich die ganz Zeit über betrogen und mich dann auch noch darüber angelogen. Als ich ihn dann... Erwischt habe, hab ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Aber es hat mich so sehr verletzt, dass ich mir geschworen habe, niemals wieder jemandem zu vertrauen oder ich zu verlieben. Ich hatte unzählige One Night Stands, um das Gefühl von seiner Haut auf meiner zu verdrängen, mir war es egal, mit wem oder wo oder wie. Ich hatte die Liebe aufgegeben. Doch als ich dich gesehen habe, Kurt, war es, als wäre meine Welt stehen geblieben... Aber ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden... Ich habe dich dafür gehasst, dass du diesen Effekt auf mich hattest. Du hast eine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Deshalb wollte ich dich von mir fern halten, doch es ging einfach nicht. Ich bin jeden Tag in die Lima Bean gefahren, einfach in der Hoffnung, dich dort zu sehen. Und das habe ich dann auch. Aber ich konnte und wollte es dir nicht zeigen, es nicht zulassen. Deshalb habe ich so getan, als würde es mir um Blaine gehen, um mich vor meinen Gefühlen zu schützen. Der Hass, mit dem du mir deswegen begegnet bist, war sowohl unerträglich, als auch gut. Denn mein Herz wollte bei dir sein, jede Sekunde. Doch mein Verstand brachte immer wieder die Vergangenheit hervor. Ich wollte das nicht, nicht noch einmal. Deshalb habe ich dich so behandelt und es tut mir leid, Kurt. Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe versucht, mich mit dir anzufreunden, damit ich dich trotzdem in meinem Leben haben kann, denn mein Herz ist bei dir, in jeder Sekunde und ohne ein Herz kann man nicht leben. Und dass du jetzt so darauf reagierst, dass Blaine... Das zeigt mir, dass ich mit dir nicht die Vergangenheit wiederholen würde. Ich... Ich liebe dich, Kurt und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte nichts lieber als das. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du das nicht willst. Schließlich hab ich mich dir gegenüber unmöglich verhalten und Blaine-”Und dann konnte er ihn endlich zum Schweigen bringen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er es versucht, doch Sebastian hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme hätte Kurt fast das Herz gebrochen. Doch dann war ihm endlich ein Weg eingefallen, Sebastians Redefluss zu unterbrechen.Und diesmal war es kein zögerlicher, verweifelter Kuss.Aus diesem Kuss sprach nichts als Liebe und Verlangen, sodass sie beide schwer atmeten als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten.„Ich liebe dich auch, Sebastian. Und jetzt halt bitte endlich den Mund! Die Vergangenheit spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Es geht nur um das Hier und Jetzt. Life's too short to even care at all!” Was ist mit Kurt passiert? Ich muss euch leider ein bisschen zappeln lassen, nach meinen Urlaub gehts dann weiter ;) Ich hab euch lieb ♥ Sebtana Klaine Anmerkung: Handlunszeit: 3. Staffel, ca. einen Monat nach "Choke" Blaine und Kurt sind zusammen, Kurt hat aber nie die Schule gewechselt, weil Karofsky der Schule verwiesen und auch nicht wieder aufgenommen wurde. Der Kuss und die Morddrohung von Karofsky haben statt gefunden, danach ist er nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Blaine kam zurück in sein zimmer, wo Kurt auf seinem Bett saß und in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien.„Kurt, Schatz, möchtest du auch was trinken?”, fragte Blaine und berührte Kurt leicht am Rücken. Dieser zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum, schien sich jedoch zu entspannen, als er Blaine sah.„Nein, danke...”, sagte er leise.Blaine sah Kurt für einen Moment etwas irritiert an, dachte dann jedoch nicht weiter darüber nach und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, legte er sich neben Kurt aufs Bett und nahm ihn in den Arm. Kurt schien etwas angespannt zu sein, was sich jedoch offensichtlich darauf zurückführen ließ, dass er immernoch auf eine Antwort der NYADA wartete, über einen Monat nach seiner phänomenalem Audition vor Carmen Tibideaux. Er kuschelte sich an Kurt und wollte ihm einen Kuss geben, da er vorher noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte.Doch Kurt sah ihn ängstlich an und drehte den Kopf weg.„Kurt, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?”, fragte Blaine besorgt.Kurt schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.„Kurt, rede mit mir, was ist los?”, fragte Blaine, inzwischen mehr als nur leicht besorgt.Er sah Kurt erwartungsvoll an, als dieser auf einmal anfing zu weinen. Schockiert sah Blaine das Häufchen elend in seinem Arm an. Was war nur mit seinem immer fröhlichen, lachenden Kurt geschehen? „Schatz, bitte rede mit mir!”, sagte Blaine flehentlich.„K-Karofsky...”, presste Kurt hervor.Blaine spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, die er immer empfand, wenn dieser Name auch nur erwähnt wurde. Dieser Typ hatte seinem Kurt das Leben jahrelang zur Hölle gemacht, war deswegen von der Schule verwiesen worden und jetzt hatte er es wieder geschafft, Kurt zum Weinen zu bringen? Er versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, um Kurt nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.Er sah Kurt einfach nur ruhig und aufmerksam an, während er ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er zuhören würde. Nach einiger Zeit begann Kurt zu sprechen.„Als ich Gestern nach Hause gefahren bin... Musste ich noch tanken. An der Tankstelle hab ich ihn dann getroffen. Ich hab... Versucht Small Talk zu machen, damit er nicht irgendwas... Wie früher sagt. Er hat jedoch nicht geantwortet und so hab ich den Versuch relativ bald aufgegeben. Er war vor mir dran, bezahlte an der Kasse und ging dann, ohne ein Wort, hinaus. Als er endlich weg war, konnte ich wieder durchatmen und als ich selbst bezahlt hatte, bin ich auch raus... Ich stieg in meinen Wagen und wollte grade losfahren, da”, er schluckte schwer, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten und sprach dann mit zitternder Stimme weiter, „da stieg er in meinen Wagen ein. Er zwang mich, loszufahren und sagte mir, wo ich langfahren sollte. ” Blaine sah Kurt besorgt und aufgebracht an, versuchte jedoch, seine Wut weiterhin unter Kontrolle zu halten, um Kurt nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.„Als er... Mir befahl, anzuhalten, waren wir vor einer Gasse. Er stieg aus, zog mich aus dem Auto und stieß mich in eine Ecke. Dann fing er an, mich anzufassen und ich- ich hab geschrien und ihn angefleht, aufzuhören, aber es war ihm egal... Er hat einfach weiter gemacht...”Die Erinnerung hervorzuholen schien Kurt sehr zu erschüttern, denn er musste offensichtlich Tränen zurückhalten. Blaine wusste nicht, ob er mit Kurt weinen, weil er ihm so wahnsinnig leid tat oder explodieren sollte. Wenn er diesen Karofsky in die Finger kriegen würde...Doch er hatte keine Zeit, den Gedanken zu beenden, denn Kurt begann wieder zu sprechen. „Ich war so verzweifelt und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte... Und dann... Hab ich eine Metallstange auf dem Boden gesehen... Damit... Hab ich ihn niedergeschlagen und bin abgehauen...”Kurt sah jetzt nicht mehr nur verängstigt aus, sondern... Schuldbewusst. Schuldbewusst?„Kurt, es muss dir überhaupt nichts leid tun! Dieser... Dieser Typ hat gar nichts anderes verdient! Ich bin so froh, dass dir nicht noch mehr passiert ist!”„Aber ich habe jemanden verletzt... Und das mit voller Absicht”, sagte Kurt mit dünner Stimme.Blaine sah ihn liebevoll und auch etwas besorgt an. „Kurt, das war Notwehr! Du hast das Recht, dich zu verteidigen, wenn dir... So etwas passiert! Bitte mach dich deswegen nicht fertig! Du hast nichts falsches getan und musst dich schon gar nicht dafür schämen, dass du ihm aus eigener Kraft entkommen konntest! Du bist unglaublich stark, Kurt. Du bist tapfer, du hast so viel durchgemacht und trotzdem siehst du immer noch das Gute in den Menschen. Und das ist toll, wirklich! Das Problem ist nur, dass Karofsky keine guten Eigenschaften hat! Wer weiß, was er noch alles gemacht hätte... Ich mag gar nicht dran denken! Wir müssen Morgen zur Polizei gehen, sonst wird er niemals aufhören!”Kurt sah ihn unsicher an.„Aber ich hab doch-”„Kurt, es ist völlig richtig, dass du dich verteidigt hast. Ich komme gerne mit, wenn du nicht alleine zur Polizei gehen willst, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass diese... Sache... Der Polizei gemeldet wird. Wenn du ihn anzeigst, kannst du eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen ihn erwirken, dann darf er sich nie wieder in deiner Nähe aufhalten und du kannst aufhören, dir immer, wo du auch bist, Sorgen zu machen. Bitte versprich es mir, Kurt.”Kurt nickte leicht.„Gut.” Blaine lächelte ihn an.„Und Kurt, ich stehe immer hinter die. Bei allem, was du tust. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen!”Kurt strahlte ihn an.„Und jetzt reden wir bitte über was anderes. Life's too short to even care at all!” Faberry Quick Brittana Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash